The Prodigies
by KittyPryde99
Summary: After the Skyfall mission, Q is relocated to the Star Fleet initiative, and put aboard the Enterprise. Partnered with young, excitable Chekov, what adventures lie in store for him? *NOTE* I have changed some details (biggest one being time period) in order to make the story work. Rated T for violence, not-exactly-sexual things, and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Q". The voice came from behind the young man seated in a chair opposite a desk. He was in his early twenties with black, curly hair and glasses. Tall and skinny. Just the type of person you wouldn't expect to see in the headquarters of the MI6. But here he was, in the office of the newly appointed head of the organisation. "In light of recent events, I have decided that reassignment is in your best interest. I know that you are against this idea, but you simply aren't safe here." The man speaking, known to Q as Gareth Mallory, or M. He had walked around to sit in the chair across from Q, and was resting his elbows on the dark mahogany desk.

"With all due respect, sir, I see no reason for it. I'm perfectly fine. I wouldn't have taken the job if I wasn't ready for the risks." Q stated calmly, looking the older man in the eye.

"We've discussed this before. You're a fantastic agent, but my decision is final." M's voice had taken on a slightly more foreboding tone, but Q remained confident.

"M, if I could just-"

"My decision is final."

"But-"

"This is NOT up for discussion, Q!" Mallory yelled, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands onto the table. A vein in his forehead was bulging, and his face was a tinge red. He stared at Q for three long seconds before releasing a breath. He turned away and walked over to the window. Q turned to watch him, catching a glance of the London skyline. It was pouring down with rain, casting a grey shadow over the city. Typical English weather. Once Mallory had regained his composure, he turned back to face Q. "Your new assignment has already been decided. It isn't an MI6 operation, rather something American based. But rest assured, you won't be spending your time there." Q looked up, confused. Was it some sort of field job? He generally looked down on those. What other sort of job required travel? or was he to be some sort of ambassador?

"I beg your pardon, but I don't quite understand what you're telling me." Mallory reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file with a stamp marking it as top secret. Nothing Q hadn't seen before.

"You're to be assistant head of engineering, along with another bright young prodigy. If all goes well, you could be running the engineering department of this mission." Mallory still hadn't told Q what exactly he was going to be doing.

"And what exactly, may I ask, is this mission?" Mallory looked down at the file in his hand, and opened it to the first page. A familiar insignia marked the top right hand corner. This division was the most closely guarded government secret perhaps in the world, and he was entrusting a twenty-something year old british boy with it. M shook his head. The things the government does these days, no wonder the old headquarters was blown up.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly classified information. You must share it with no-one, not even your mother." Q nodded in agreement. "This isn't exactly typical military intelligence."

"What is it then?" Q asked.

Mallory walked around to the desk facing the youngest former Quartermaster of the MI6. He looked him in the eyes.

"Starfleet."


	2. Chapter 2: Q's Briefing

Q was outraged. He may have acted against orders in the Skyfall ordeal, but wasn't it for the greater good? Now he was being sent to some little corner of nowhere to be an _engineer_? That's not what he was trained for! Q slammed the door to his one bedroom London apartment and threw his bag down on the black fake leather sofa. The Starfleet briefing slid out of it. He still had yet to open the file, but he was too angry to make a start. He decided maybe a shower would help calm him, and he could read the file once he was ready. He tossed it onto his bed and headed into his en suite bathroom. He locked the door, turning the heat up. Some people might argue that locking the door is useless when one lives alone, but Q preferred to stay on the safe side. He quickly stripped off his clothing and stepped under the steamy hot jets of water. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about this new assignment. _Starfleet. _The name sounded vaguely familiar. Supposedly top secret, but being the youngest MI6 agent to ever be head of a department had its perks. Wasn't it some sort of space exploration program? _Oh god, _Q thought. _Please tell me they won't have me building _**_rocketships_**. Now eager to discover exactly what his task was, Q turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his skinny waist.

2 hours later, the british youth lay on his bed, still engrossed in the file. It was fascinating. Deep space exploration? Warp speed capabilities? Crew members of other _species? _It was like something out of a film or comic book. And the russian boy, Pavel Chekov, his credentials were amazing for someone so young. The head engineer, Mr. Scott, had done some amazing work by the sounds of it. A project that had at first appeared boring was now exciting Q to no end. He flipped to the back of the file, the part relating to what he would be doing. According to the file, he was leaving for Groom Lake, Nevada, in 3 days. He couldn't wait. He'd never been to America, so that was also an exciting prospect. Q admitted that he was still hesitant, as the expedition would span over 5 years, but with no living family and no real friends to speak of, nobody would be all that concerned with his sudden disappearance.

It may sound silly, but one of Q's biggest concerns was his name. Q was a title, but it was what he felt most comfortable being called. He could revert to his birth name, David, but he hadn't been called that for years, so it just didn't suit him. He mused that perhaps he'd be given a new title to be named for. Despite having a few concerns, Q was massively excited for this adventure. He'd never left the continent, let alone the _planet. _The letter had instructed him to pack light, there was a required uniform aboard the ship he would be on, the _Enterprise_, so there was little need for packing his own clothes. He decided to bring some, just in case. As he closed the door on one chapter of his life, it seemed a very exciting new one was about to start.


End file.
